


i'll cover you

by ThatNerdyGirl



Series: wherever/whatever/i'll be your coat [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Lafayette, Panic Attacks, alexander has had a rough day, bb needs a break, brief mention of thomas jefferson, but thats hardly new, johns happy his partners are cuddling and wants in on that action, lafayette is a godsend, mild panic attack, sleepy alex, tjeffs is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyGirl/pseuds/ThatNerdyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know that what he said isn’t true, no?” Lafayette asked, lowering their chin to look at the top of Alex’s head.</p><p>“Sometimes I think it might be true,” he whispered, words slightly muffled as he spoke into Lafayette’s skin. It tickled slightly. “That I might not get anywhere because of what I am. Where I come from.”</p><p>In which Jefferson is a dick, Alex is under a hell of a lot of stress, and Lafayette cuddles their boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll cover you

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "I'll Cover You" from RENT.
> 
> So I like cuddles of the gay trio variety. Sue me.

Lafayette slid their key into the lock with relative ease and swung open the door, smiling as the noise of the TV washed over them, accompanied by the frantic tapping of Alex’s keys. “Bonjour, mon petit lion,” they greeted sweetly, dropping their keys onto the table and shimmying out of their coat.

They made their way towards the living room, where they could make out Alex sprawled across the couch, and bent down to give their boyfriend a quick kiss. They nodded appreciatively at the TV behind them. “Gilmore Girls. I approve.”

Alex smiled, although it seemed rather forced. “You’re home early.”

Lafayette nodded, taking in Alex’s rather disheveled appearance. His hair was in a disarray, either from running his hands through it or tugging on it, and the bags under his eyes were deeper than Lafayette had ever seen them. They frowned, plopping down onto the couch and staring hard at Alex. “What’s wrong?” they asked lightly, rubbing the shorter man’s leg as comfortingly as possible.

Alex shrugged, making a noncommittal noise before saying, “I dunno. Some shit Jefferson said today. Nothing big.”

Lafayette’s worry grew worse; they’d never known Alex to let something anyone, especially Jefferson, get to him like this. They were already preparing a speech they’d later give Thomas - it was difficult, being friends with him while dating Alexander, but they weren’t going to stand for them hurting one another.

“What did he say?” Lafayette inquiried. 

No response. Alex continued to type frantically until Lafayette’s frustration got the better of them and they slid the laptop off of Alex’s lap, quickly saving whatever Alex had been working on before shutting the lid. 

“What the hell?” Alex said, clearly upset, as Lafayette set the laptop onto the coffee table. They scooted closer to him, arranging their expression into a soothing one, and they picked up his hand, rubbing the back of it with their thumb.

“Alexander,” they said gently, giving him a small smile.

Alex drew his knees up to his chest, anger melting off of his face to be replaced with apprehension; he was looking at Lafayette like they would judge him for whatever he was about to say. Lafayette’s heart broke a little looking at him. 

“Um,” Alex began. “Just some shit about immigrants and--” his words were beginning to blur together “--he said that it’s impossible to get where I want to go because I’m an immigrant and we all know how America feels about immigrants and there’s no way I’d be popular in politics and--”

“Alexander,” Lafayette cut him off from his rambling, a habit Lafayette knew him to do when passionate or upset. Something told them it was the latter. Lafayette’s voice was soft as they spoke, and they gently took Alex’s hands and tugged him forward, letting him lean against their chest and bury his face into their neck. They wrapped their arms around him protectively, as if they could shield him from Jefferson’s xenophobic comments. “Alexander, you can do anything you set your mind to. Jefferson was just being an ass.”

Silence.

“You know that what he said isn’t true, no?” Lafayette asked, lowering their chin to look at the top of Alex’s head.

“Sometimes I think it might be true,” he whispered, words slightly muffled as he spoke into Lafayette’s skin. It tickled slightly. “That I might not get anywhere because of what I am. Where I come from.”

“Oh, non, petit lion,” Lafayette said, pushing Alex away from them so that they could look him in the eye as sternly as they could. “That’s, eh,  _ bullshit.  _ You are  _ brilliant _ . You can defy the odds, Alexander.”

A small smile crossed Alex’s face, and Lafayette grinned back, leaping up to march to the small collection of DVDs they, Alex, and John had compiled when they all moved in together. The TV was still on, now playing a sitcom Lafayette had never heard of, and Lafayette held up a DVD for Alex to see. “Do you want to watch  _ She’s the Man _ ? I understand it is your ‘feel better’ movie?” 

Lafayette had gotten this information from John, when they had once come home to find John and Alex cuddling on the couch, Alex asleep, as the movie played on low volume. Lafayette had raised an eyebrow, but John had only raised a finger to his lips, whispering that Alex had had a rough day. Lafayette had pieced the rest together.

Lafayette set the DVD down as Alex shook his head, eyes downcast. Lafayette approached the couch and sat down gently, taking Alex’s hand in theirs and rubbing warmth back into his fingers. “Is there anything I can do?” Lafayette asked, bringing Alex’s hand up to kiss his knuckles.

Alex worried his lip before whispering something Lafayette didn’t quite catch.

“I’m sorry, mon cheri, I didn’t understand you.”

Alex stared at them for a moment apprehensively, and while this relationship might be relatively new, Lafayette had been close to Alex for years and had only seen him this nervous a handful of times. John, being his dorm mate at the time, had probably seen this side of him more than Lafayette or Hercules had. It made Lafayette nervous to see him like this.

“Could you maybe hold me?” Alex asked quietly, looking like he expected Lafayette to refuse.

“Of course, mon cheri,” Lafayette murmured, once again pulling Alex into their chest, letting him bury his face into their shirt, his entire body lax against Lafayette. He looked so  _ tired,  _ and as Lafayette ran their fingers through his hair, they wondered when he had last slept.

“When is the last time you got some sleep, Alexander?” Lafayette asked, lips in Alex’s hair. Alex shrugged, and after a moment, his body started shaking with small sobs.

Lafayette was horrified. “Non, non, non, Alexander, it’s alright,” they soothed, one hand stroking his hair and the other tightening their hold on their boyfriend.

“Sorry,” Alex managed through his tears. “I’m just so fucking  _ tired,  _ but I can’t stop, I have to do work, I’ve wasted enough time as it is and Jefferson’s a dick and I’m sorry I’m just whining now I’ll stop--” he cut himself off with a sob, and Lafayette shook their head at his rambling.

“Let it all out. It’s okay, petit lion. We need to get you to bed, though. I know that you’ve gotten at least two weeks of work done, mon cheri, you can afford a little sleep.”

Alex nodded, sobs dissolving into the occasional hiccup, and Lafayette stood, gently taking Alex’s hand to lead him to the bedroom. He was still shaking when they climbed into bed, and fresh tears were gathering in his eyes, so Lafayette tugged him towards them, only to realize that he was having trouble breathing.

They grabbed his hand and pressed it against their chest, letting him feel the rhythm of their breathing. “Time your breaths with mine, Alexander.”

Alex took one shaky breath after another, and they could have sat there for hours or seconds before his breathing was regular enough that Lafayette felt it was safe to stand and change into their pajamas.

Decked out in neon pink sweatpants and a t-shirt, Lafayette crawled into bed, Alex following silently, similarly dressed in gray. He burrowed into Lafayette’s side, letting his head rest on their chest and the rest of his body press comfortably against theirs. They ran their fingers through his hair as they focused on their phone, finger combing the dark strands, smiling as Alex’s breaths quickly evened out as he fell asleep.

About an hour later, John poked his head in, frowning when he found his partners in bed. “It’s 7:30, Laf,” he whisper-shouted, holding up a bottle of wine. He shook it for emphasis, and Lafayette winced at the thought of what that was doing to the wine. “I thought we were gonna…?”

He trailed off as Lafayette took their hand out of Alex’s hair to point down at the sleeping student, raising their eyebrows as if to communicate:  _ ‘Are you going to join us or what?’ _

John left briefly to put the wine in the kitchen before slipping back into the bedroom, shutting the door softly. He changed quickly and wriggled under the blankets on Alex’s other side, giving Laf a sweet kiss before dropping a kiss onto Alex’s forehead. He frowned as he examined Alex’s face, running a finger over the tear tracks.

“He had a bad day,” Lafayette whispered. “He had a small panic attack.”

John quirked his lips into an understanding smile. “I’m glad you got him to sleep.”

“Mhm."

John drifted off after a while, and Lafayette gazed down at their two lovers, a warm, fuzzy feeling making its way into their chest, and they fell asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing! 
> 
> Come scream with me about gay revolutionaries at my tumblr: that-nerdy-bird.tumblr.com
> 
> More gay trio cuddles to come!


End file.
